Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk
Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk is MatandReaderRabbit4ever's Christmas Movie Spoof of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". It appeared on YouTube on November 29, 2016. ''Cast: *Rudolph-Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks)'' *''Hermey the Elf-Sid (Ice Age)'' *''Sam the Snowman-Eduardo (Rio 2)'' *''Clarice-Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks)'' *''Boss Elf-Manny (Ice Age)'' *''Santa Claus-Tantor (Tarzan)'' *''Mrs. Claus-Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo)'' *''Yukon Cornelius-Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Bumble-Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Fireball-Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks)'' *''Donner-Scrat (Ice Age)'' *''Mrs. Donner-Scratte (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Continental Drift)'' *''King Moonracer-Shep (George of the Jungle)'' *''Charlie-in-the-Box-Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Spotted Elephant-Grandpa Abe (The Simpsons)'' *''Dolly-Ariel (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Bird Fish-Pipsqueak the Bar-ba-Loot (The Lorax)'' *''Train with Square Wheels-Aladar (Dinosaur)'' *''Boat that Sinks-Hobo (The Polar Express)'' *''Misfit Cowboy-Alexander (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island)'' *''Jelly Pistol-Peter Griffin (Family Guy)'' *''Scooter for Jimmy-Art (Monsters University)'' ''Chapters: #Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 1-Introduction'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 2-The Birth of Theodore/"Jingle Jingle Jingle"'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 3-Sid the "Misfit" Sloth'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 4-Theodore the "Misfit" Chipmunk'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 5-Theodore Meets Alvin/"We Are Santa's Elves"'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 6-Chipmunk Games/Theodore Meets Eleanor/Theodore's Nose Revealed'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 7-Poor Theodore Runs Away/"There's Always Tomorrow"'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 8 (A)-Theodore Meets Sid/"We're a Couple of Misfits"'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 8 (B)-Theodore Meets Sid/"Fame and Fortune"'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 9-Enter Pacha/"Silver and Gold"'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 10-Scar Attacks!'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 11-Island of Misfit Characters/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year"'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 12-King Shep/Theodore Leaves the Island'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 13-Theodore Grows Up/Theodore Returns Home'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 14-Snowstorm Strikes/Theodore Saves Eleanor'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 15-Sid and Pacha To The Rescue'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 16-Back To Christmas Town'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 17-Christmas Preparation/Theodore Agrees To Lead Tantor's Sleigh'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 18-"Holly Jolly Christmas"/Takeoff'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 19-Return to the Misfit Island/Finale'' #''Theodore the Red-Nosed Chipmunk Part 20-End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' ''Clips: *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Ice Age: Collision Course (2016)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''George of the Jungle (1997)'' *''George of the Jungle 2 (2003)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008)'' *''The Lorax (2012)'' *''Horton Hears a Who! (2008)'' *''Dinosaur (2000)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''Monsters University (2013)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008)'' *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012)'' *''Family Guy (1999)'' *''The Santa Clause (1994)'' *''The Santa Clause 2 (2002)'' *''The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (2006)'' *''Elf (2003)'' *''The Polar Express (2004)'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)'' *''Titanic (1997)'' *''Wreck-It Ralph (2012)'' ''Songs: *Jingle Jingle Jingle'' *''We Are Santa's Elves'' *''There's Always Tomorrow'' *''We're a Couple of Misfits'' *''Fame and Fortune'' *''Silver and Gold'' *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' *''Holly Jolly Christmas'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer''